Reluctance
by boxfish
Summary: Kagome manages to convince Inuyasha to go on a "date" with her, in order to save herself from going with Hojo. Will Inuyasha be able to behave?


**A/N: I have NO idea what Hojo's last name is- I even searched it on Google!- so I just used the last name of Hojo's Japanese actor; Ueda. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing it! ^^**

**ALSO: I alternated between saying 'sit' in English as well as Japanese- I hope that's ok~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters, nor am I making any profit from this piece of work.**

* * *

**Reluctantly**

Inuyasha perched on his tree, and glowered down at his company. They were all huddled around the campfire, eager for the warmth that it gave off.

"Hey, Inuyasha, if you're just gonna sit there and sulk, why don'tcha go and get Kagome?" Shippo piped up brightly.

Inuyasha leaped off the branch that he had been occupying, and whacked the little fox demon upside the head. "Shaddup, you little git! Don't tell me what to do!"

"OwWwWwW! I wish Kagome was around; you're much nicer when she's here," Shippo muttered ruefully.

"Keh!" Inuyaha scoffed, turning away. "I'm always nice."

* * *

"So, Kagome, how's your boyfriend doing?" Ayumi chirped. Apparently, she loved to keep tabs on Kagome's love life.

Kagome sighed wistfully, staring off into space. Somehow she'd let her friends drag her to WacDonalds- which was never a good idea. She'd much rather be in the Feudal Era right now, though it _was_ sorta nice to be back home, and see her old friends.

"She's not replying!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe it's her junior Alzheimer's- we should call for help!"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

"Kagooommeee!"

Kagome started, snapping out of her delirium. "W-yes?"

Ayumi blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "I AKSED you a QUESTION!"

"U-uh? Oh! Yea, he's fine! Why do you ask?" the Miko stammered.

"Welllllll, we've never met him before. We think it's about time to meet him, an decide whether he's a good match for you or not!" Ayumi announced, while Eri and Yuka nodded their heads vigorously.

"W-WHAT!" Kagome shouted, "I can't!"

"Yes you can, and you will!" Ayumi declared forcefully, "This Saturday, ok Kagome?"

"This Saturday!" Kagome echoed. She had been planning to go back 500 years this Saturday. "That's impossible!"

"Well, why can't you come?" Yuka asked, curiously.

"I... I'm gonna be sick this Saturday," Kagome offered lamely.

"Hah! See, she was lying about him all along!" Ayumi exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air expressively.

"I was lying about what? Inuyasha? He _does_ exist, you know!" Kagome tried to give them a Sango Glare- the one that always sent Miroku running.

"But... Kagome, we've never actually seen him, so..." Yuka said nervously.

Kagome crossed her arms. Oh, how she wished he was here right now! Then she'd show them. "Um.. I'm not sure if we can make it Saturday... He lives really far away, you see."

"Oh?" Eri tilted her head to the side. "Where does he live?"

_500 years in the past._ "Uh... I forget the actual name of the place, but somewhere with lots of... Grass."

"So in the countryside?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hmph. Well if Inuyasha doesn't come this Saturday, you can just go with Hojo!" Ayumi squealed. "Alone!"

Kagome froze. "Heh?"

"Oooohh, come on, he's perfect for you, Kagome!" Yuka cried, "You should go with him on Saturday- we won't interfere!"

"No! He's an idiot!" Kagome protested, then winced at her own words. She was beginning to sound more and more like Inuyasha.

"Aw, fine. Be that way," Ayumi pouted. "But you'd better be there with Inuyasha, on Saturday, or else, Kagome, you're going with Hojo!"

* * *

Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed. This was going to be quite the challenge.

_Maybe I should just go with Hojo,_ Kagome thought as she flung herself into the well, _Maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad._

One minute she was falling, and the next, her feet landed gently on solid ground. She hauled herself out of the well with little difficulty, and slowly made her way over to Kaede's where she knew Inuyasha would be waiting.

She saw him, feet planted firmly on the ground, arms crisscrossed over his _manly_ chest, his golden eyes burrowing into hers. He looked like an angel who was ready to avenge, to protect-

And then he scowled. "You're _late_," he said, making his way over to her, and pushing into her personal bubble.

Inuyasha shoved his nose right into her face, until both of their noses were slightly touching.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

"What?" he snapped, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously.

Nervously, she flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder. "I have to go back home this Saturday."

He frowned. "Which day's that?"

"Uh. Tomorrow," she smiled at him expectantly.

Inuyasha pulled away, turning his back on her. "Tomorrow! Why'd you come here, then? You're just gonna have to go back!"

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha suddenly whipped around to face Kagome again, startling her. "Do you have another one of those... _tests_?"

Kagome swallowed. "Not quite. I'm supposed to be going out with my friends, you see..."

"Going? Going where?" he asked.

She clasped her hands together, and tried to make her tone enthusiastic. "Oh, the movie theaters! Wanna come?"

Inuyasha turned his head away, and sniffed indignantly. "Why would I want to go to someplace as silly as _that_?"

Kagome pursed her lips. There was a moments' pause, and then:

"What IS a movie theater, anyway?"

Kagome looked up, her hope alive once again. "It's where you sit in these comfy chairs with a bunch of other people in the dark-"

"Keh! What's so fun about _that_?"

"And there's this huge screen, and images appear on it, and you... Um...Watch people people on it- but they know they're being watched, and they do the things they do on the screen on purpose, because they're told to, and they're called actors!" Kagome finished proudly. "Oh, yea, and you can eat popcorn!"

She watched as the hanyou struggled to process the overload of information she'd given him. His eyes were wide, confused at first, then slowly, they narrowed, until they were mere slits.

"I don't think I'd want to go," he growled, his ears twitching madly. "It'd be better if I stayed here and hunted Naraku. He's bound to show up sometime, and then he'll pay for what he did to Kikyo!"

Kagome fell silent, lowering her lashes. For some reason, she always felt resentful whenever Inuyasha mentioned Kikyo- though it sickened her to feel this way. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, it was always her! What did Inuyasha _see_ in that woman?

_Well,_ an inside voice supplied, _She's strong, she's powerful, she's beautiful.._

_Oh, shut up,_ she told the voice bitterly.

Now that Inuyasha had refused to go, her friends weren't going to believe her! And what was worse, she'd have to go with _Hojo_ of all people! Hojo was a nice guy, but he was just so... Ugh.

"Kagome?"

"H-huh?" Kagome was jolted out of her reverie, and looked up at the hanyou, who was studying her closely.

"You were making faces. Why?" Inuyasha stared at her intensely, to the point where he was almost glaring at her.

"Oh. My friends had wanted to... Meet you. And since you don't want to go on Saturday, I have to go with Hojo to the movies instead," she explained.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Hojo? What's a Hojo?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hojo's a _person_. He's one of my... Friends."

"Friend? He's a friend?" Inuyasha tilted his head up, seeming to reconsider. "Feh! I changed my mind, wench. I'm going on Saturday, after all. I have to make sure this... _Hojo_ won't mess around."

Kagome beamed at him. "You're the best! But... What about Naraku and the Sacred Jewel shards?"

"Hn. Without you, there's no point. None of us can track the jewel," he admitted grudgingly. "You know what... I changed my mind again. You shouldn't go on Turtleday."

"Saturday."

"Whatever. Catching Naraku is more important! Besides, it's safer here. In your world, people throw tiny pieces of metal at other people!"

"As opposed to people slicing other people open with _big_ pieces of metal here?" she retorted dryly.

"Keh! You can't get back to your time if I don't let you," he replied smugly, "And I'm not gonna let you go back."

She bristled. "What do you mean, _let_ me? You don't 'let' me do anything!"

"Hah! Try and get past me, wench. You'll never make it!" He smirked confidently.

She glared at him, and looked over at the well, judging the distance, and calculating how far she could make it before Inuyasha caught up to her.

Kagome jumped when her view was suddenly blocked by a wall of red, and looked up to find Inuyasha looming over her, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

She tried reasoning with him. "Inuyashaaa! It'll only be a day. I'll be back in a jiffy, trust me!"

"_Kagomeee!_" he mimicked her tone. "No."

Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him, then feinted left, before abruptly changing direction, skirted around his right side, and sprinted straight towards the well.

There it was! She was less than 20 meters away... 15 meters... 14... 13... 12...

She could hear heavy footsteps, heavier than her own, behind her. By the sound of it, Inuyasha was only jogging lightly, not putting any effort into it at all.

Growling, she doubled her pace. Arrogant blockhead! She'd show him. Run, Kagome, Run!

7 meters... 5... 4... 3...

Kagome reached for the edge of the well, preparing to fling herself over and into her own time, when a pair of slender arms wrapped around the width of her shoulders and chest, refraining her from moving any further.

She squeaked indignantly as she was forced to grind to a halt. Gritting her teeth, she looked over her shoulder, splaying her hair everywhere. "Inuyasha! Lemme go!"

Inuyasha laughed easily, and tightened his grip. "Keh! It's for the best, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned.

The hanyou stiffened. He knew that tone...

"Osuwari!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha yelped as he landed face- first on the ground. "Wench!"

Giggling, Kagome gathered up her belongings, and slipped down the well. "See ya tomorrow, Inuyasha!"

* * *

"So, you're coming today, Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Hai," Kagome replied to the phone, and curled up on her bed. "What time is the movie?"

"It's not until 8:00 pm, but we've decided to go to dinner beforehand!" Ayumi said.

"Dinner?" she repeated. How was Inuyasha going to take that?

"Yes! Aw, you sound worried, Kagome! Don't worry, everything'll work out!"

"Easy for you to say," she murmured in response.

Ayumi giggled and said, "I've got to go, Kagome. See ya at 6!"

Kagome hung up the phone drearily. It was already 4. Where was Inuyasha? A sudden thought struck her. Was he even coming? Maybe he was mad at her for sitting him yesterday. Did he plan to stand her up?

"Oi, wench."

Kagome nearly collapsed with relief- it was Inuyasha! "You came!" she laughed.

The half- demon observed her mildly. Did she have such little faith in him? "Baka. I said I would, didn't I?"

For a moment, she just sat on her bed, stupidly happy, and then got down to business. "Hey, I'm going to give you my old phone- just in case you get lost. My number's the only one on there, so you should have no trouble finding it."

Inuyasha scratched his head. Number? Phone?

Thankfully, Kagome noticed his bemused expression, and after a quick phone tutorial that consisted of learning to call people, he had gotten the hang of it.

"Now, Inuyasha, We've got to cover up your ears- so I borrowed some of my dad's older caps- maybe you could wear them?" Kagome grasped one of the hats at random, and pulled it over Inuyasha's head, effectively covering his ears.

Inuyasha turned to one of Kagome's mirrors, taking in his appearance. "I'm not wearing this," he snorted, tossing the hat aside. He looked ridiculous with that thing on.

"W-what? But you have to! Everyone will see your ears, then!"

"Why should I care?" he raised a brow. "Your family doesn't seem to mind."

Kagome sighed elaborately. "Yes, but my family's different from everyone else."

"Feh! There's no way you can force that on me, Kagome. I can't hear anything with that thing on."

She wrinkled her nose. "Fine! But at least change your clothes. You'll stand out if you wear your haori, and people'll start to ask questions! Here." Kagome pulled out a simple t- shirt and jeans. "Wear these. They were also my dad's. They should fit you fine, though."

Inuyasha eyed the clothes, criticizing. "I can't, Kagome. They'll restrict my fighting movements, and if we run into trouble, then what'll happen?"

Kagome threw up her hands, frustrated. "Ok! Don't blame me if people start asking questions, though! As for your hair..." she trailed off, digging through her bag to find...

"Hair dye!" she held up the bottle triumphantly.

Inuyasha's hands immediately flew to his head. "Hair- die? It'll kill my hair?" he asked, alarmed.

Kagome laughed. "No, baka! It'll change your hair color! I bought black, but there's also yellow, green, blue..."

"And what's wrong with the color of my hair?" Inuyasha said sourly.

"Silver hair isn't common, Inuyasha. People will be... Suspicious. Also, don't use Tetsusuiga in public, or any of your demon powers, ok? Then people will be _really_ suspicious."

"Keh!" Inuyasha looked away with his nose in the air. "I can handle 'em all. And I ain't putting on that hair coloring thing."

"Hair dye."

"Whatever. I'm only here so you don't have to go with that Hojo figure. We wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Have it your way," she huffed, exasperated, "Just remember, don't blame me if-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't blame you if people start to ask questions." Inuyasha waved her away nonchalantly. "I got it, woman."

* * *

"Feh? Is this a movie theater?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. Through the window, he could see people eating with small metal swords. Weren't they supposed to be sitting in the dark or something?

"No, 'Yasha!" Kagome laughed, "I guess you guys don't have restaurants over in the Feudal Era. This is where people eat!" She made a grab for his hand, and tugged him inside. "Come on!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome _pushed_ open the double doors easily- it looked like it should be heavy- and approached a woman standing behind a block of wood.

"Reservations?" she asked in a clipped tone, scanning the Miko for possible competition, before dragging her eyes up and down Inuyasha's body, presumably undressing him mentally. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she replied, never letting go of Inuyasha's hand. "Higurashi, please."

By then, the waitress' had spotted their hands, which were intertwined together, and gave Kagome an evil look. "This way," she snapped.

Eyes wide, Inuyasha followed behind Kagome through a maze of tables, chairs, and eating people. Why was Kagome holding onto his hand, anyways? It wasn't like he was going to get lost, or anything.

A small human pointed at his ears and wailed something at his mother. The screech hurt his ears. Irked, Inuyasha snarled at the child, showing off his fangs, and watched with delight as the kid ran and hid behind his mother's skirt. Cowardly little thing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled at him.

Oh, great, now he was going to be reprimanded, or worse, sat!

When they got to their assigned table, Inuyasha found he had an intense dislike of wooden stools, and chose to sit cross- legged on his.

None of Kagome's friends had arrived yet- thank goodness- Kagome still needed to explain the situation to her dog- eared friend.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was preoccupied with stacking the small packets of butter on top of each other. Kagome watched, amused, as he reached seventeen packets tall, before everything came crashing down. Growling, Inuyasha snatched all of the buttercups up, and started again.

"... Inuyasha?" Kagome wasn't that keen on interrupting the making of a great architectural masterpiece, but it had to be done.

"Wench?" he replied, turning his golden eyes on her.

"I have something to tell you," she said. How on Earth was she going to word this?

"Then tell me!" he ordered, "Don't have something to tell me, then just tell me you have something to tell me, 'cus that's not telling me anything! Other than the fact that you have something to tell me, obviously."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not quite sure what you mean by that," she admitted honestly.

"Just... Never mind, Kagome. What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Um... Well, awhile back, I told my friends that you and I were... You know..." She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"No, I don't know," Inuyasha replied, looking genuinely puzzled.

_'Last chance to back out!'_ Kagome thought.

_'No!'_ a voice inside her head protested, _'We've come this far. It's too late to drop it now! Don't worry. It won't be that bad. Tell him, and get it over with!'_

She took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. "I told my friends you and I were... _Together_, to avoid dating Hojo. Now, they want to meet you, because they think you're my... Boyfriend-" _Cringe_- "And... That's about it," she finished, grateful that _that_ was over and done with.

"Keh! If that Hojo guy was bothering you, you only had to tell me," Inuyasha smirked, and cracked his knuckles. No one had the right to mess with _his_ Kagome!

... Wait, _his_ Kagome? Nononononono, he was dedicated to Kikyo! Kikyo and Kagome were two completely different people! Kikyo, he loved Kikyo! He had to love Kikyo! She had saved his life, and followed him into death! Inuyasha was pretty sure he'd do the same for her... But... What about Kagome? He'd also die for Kagome. Inuyasha felt different things for both of them... However, which one was love?

"No, Inuyasha, Hojo's a nice guy, really! I just don't feel for him... _that_ way."

"_That_ way?"

She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You know. Like the way you feel for Kikyo." Her voice trembled. "Is it ok... If we pretend, just for today?" She smiled a sad looking smile. It broke his heart.

"Yeah, of course, 'Gome." _Anything for you._ "You didn't even have to ask." He turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face. "Kagome, about what you said concerning me and Kikyo-"

"Kagomeeeeee! There you are! Sorry we're late, but we're here now!" Ayumi squealed, and flung herself down into the chair next to Inuyasha.

The hanyou growled his annoyance, frustrated that he'd been cut off.

"Inuyasha, be _nice_!" Kagome whispered under her breath.

"Keh!" Why'd he have to be nice to _these_ people?

"Inuyasha, this is Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, this is Inuyasha!" Kagome waved her arms erratically.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nice to meet yo-"

"Kagome, wait!" Ayumi squeaked, "You forgot to introduce Hojo!"

Hojo?

HOJO?

WHY WAS HOJO HERE!

"Ayumi!" Kagome hissed, "_Why is Hojo here_?"

"Um... Kagome, we didn't really expect Inuyasha to show up, so we brought along Hojo, just in case!" Yuka explained.

"So you must be the infamous Inuyasha," Hojo smiled, sticking out his hand. His teeth sparkled. It hurt Inuyasha's eyes. "Hojo. Hojo Ueda."

"Lost," he muttered, "Get lost." But Inuyasha shook his hand anyways, purposefully gripping his hand so hard that something cracked. Hojo quickly pulled away with a wince.

"Excellent!" Ayumi said nervously, "Now that everyone's acquainted, let's order!"

The waitress came around, and everyone chose their pick of food off the menu. When it came around to Inuyasha, Kagome mentally smacked herself on the head. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't know how to order anything! She was just about to order for him, when he simply pointed to something random on the menu, and simply said: "_That_."

Kagome smiled inwardly. Inuyasha never let her down.

"So, Inuyasha," Ayumi started. Kagome bit her lip anxiously. This was the tricky part; convincing her friends that Inuyasha was a normal person, and that they were... Well, together.

"Why is your hair silver?" Ayumi asked, snatching up a strand of his hair and playing with it.

Something in Kagome's stomach reared it's ugly head. She did _not_ like the way Ayumi was looking at Inuyasha.

The half- demon shook his hair free, uncomfortable. "Whaddya mean why's it silver? I was bor-"

"He dyed it," Kagome interfered quickly, ignoring the dirty look Inuyasha shot at her from across the table.

"Ooh, I see," Ayumi nodded her head, approving. "I like it."

"What about your ears?" Eri addressed Inuyasha. "Are they fake?"

"What," Inuyasha frowned, "Do you mean, 'are they fake'? Of course they-"

"Are! Of course they are!" Kagome cut in. Jeeze, if she took her eyes off Inuyasha for one second...

Hojo said, "Hey, Kagome, about that science project that we're working on together-"

"What? You two are working on a science project _together_? What are you two partners for? Kagome can handle it on her own! You're just gonna slow her down!" Inuyasha snarled rather aggressively.

"Er... Hojo, I think it's best if we work separately. I mean, I'm just going to bring down your mark." Kagome smiled kindly, "I hope you understand."

Inuyasha relaxed. Now he didn't have to worry about Hojo bothering her with useless school stuff. Anything to protect Kagome.

"Are you sure?" Hojo pouted, looking put out, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Inuyasha snorted. _Obviously_ he wouldn't mind! "Look, buster, I think Kagome was pretty clear, so you can give up now!"

"In-u-yash-a!" Kagome seethed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away from her.

"He sure is possessive, isn't he?" Yuka mumbled to Ayumi, who nodded her response.

Inuyasha glared at them. Did they know he could _hear_ them?

"Food's here!" Kagome exclaimed, oblivious to Ayumi's and Yuka's little exchange. Inuyasha would tell her later, though.

Inuyasha stared down at his plate. "What on Earth is _this_?" he snapped?

Kagome peered over at him. "It's steak," she said worriedly. "You've had it before... Remember?"

"I have?" he said incredulously. "When?"

"You've never had steak before?" Ayumi's eyes were wide.

Kagome thought quickly. "Uh, yea, he was a... Vegetarian. This is only the second time he's had steak."

"Wow." Ayumi looked impressed. "It seems like Inuyasha's been missing out on a lot of things in life." She turned to the hanyou. "I'd be happy to show you around, anytime!" she chirped. Kagome sent her a death glare.

Inuyasha merely shrugged, picked up his knife, and impaled his steak in one go. He then began to nibble at the ends of the meat.

Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo, and Eri all gaped at him, open- mouthed.

Thankfully, Hojo decided to break the silence. "So... Kagome, I forgot to ask; how's your arthritis coming along? I hope you get better really soon- there's this really cool..."

In no time at all, Kagome began to block him out. Hojo's babbling was just too boring to listen to.

The Miko "eeped" when her cellphone buzzed in her hand. She glanced conspicuously at her friends, who were absorbed in Hojo's speech, and flipped open her phone. The message was from her old cellphone, meaning it was from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had already figured out hoe to text people? She had... Not been expecting that. Blinking, furiously, she opened the text.

**_Let's make a run for it while they're Not looking._**

She smiled down at her lap, theb looked up, searching for Inuyasha's eyes. He was looking away from her, seemingly completely hooked on every word that Hojo was reciting.

Suspicious.

Once she made sure that no one was to notice her, she sent a quick reply back.

_**Inuyasha! It isn't that bad. It'll be over soon.**_

She sent the message, and a few seconds later, she heard a tiny little beep from across the table. Kagome saw Inuyasha glance down at his phone once to read the message, and his eyes flashed up again, fingers flying over the miniature keyboard.

Kagome stared in amazement. He was typing without looking, and he'd only been introduced to a phone today!

_**Keh! Speak for yourself. I'd rather be hacking away at demons, rather than hacking away at this steak right now. Are you almost done? Can we leave soon?**_ Kagome read, smirking.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up from her phone... To find Yuka reading the message over her shoulder.

"AwWWWwwW!" Yuka shrieked, momentarily deafening Inuyasha. "YOU GUYS WERE TEXTING EACH OTHER- UNDER THE TABLE!"

"Yukaaa!" Kagome cried, distressed, "Quiet, plea-"

"OH EM GEE!" Eri squawked, "YOU GUYS MUST REALLY LOOOOVE EACH OTHER! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNE-"

"Wait, He's your BOYFRIEND?" Hojo's eyes were wide as he turned to Kagome. "He's your _BOYRFRIEND?_"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth. Why was this guy so interested in Kagome, anyway? "What's it to you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "You don't have to be so insensit-"

"GAH!" Inuyasha yelped as he went face first to the floor, taking both his chair and the table with him. "WENCH, WHY?"

"Oooops! I'm sorry, Inuyash-"

"Excuse me, miss, but you and your friends need to leave," an important looking woman in an expensive suit said. It has highly likely that she was the restaurant manager. "Now."

* * *

"How did he fall, anyways?" Hojo asked Kagome as he walked alongside her. Inuyasha trailed behind them, sulking, as he followed the group to the movie theaters.

"I have no idea," Kagome replied tersely. "One minute he was there, and the next, he was..."

"On the floor," Hojo finished for her. "Well, we can thank him for getting us kicked out of the restaurant," he said, bitterly.

Kagome frowned. What was HIS problem? "It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, really. It could've happened to anyone."

"Huh, yeah, I guess," Hojo replied indifferently. After a moment's hesitation, he said in a lowered tone, "Are you sure this Inuyasha is right for you? I mean, it seems like he could seriously hurt you."

"Inuyasha? Hurt _me_?" Kagome looked at Hojo incredulously, remembering all the times Inuyasha had saved her from nameless demons, how he had even saved her from _Kikyo_. _Kikyo_, the love of his life. _Kikyo_, the legendary priestess. _Kikyo_, to whom she could never compare with. Kagome was only a copy. A clone. Inuyasha only protected her because of his debt to Kikyo. God, how she hated living in her shadow! But still... "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me," she said confidently.

"I didn't mean that he would hurt you _physically._ I meant... Emotionally. Spiritually." His eyes softened. "You're already so sick, Kagome. I don't want to see you broken. I don't want him see him break your heart-"

"_I'M_ GONNA BREAK _YOUR_ HEART!" Inuyasha threatened from behind them.

Hojo took the hint, and fled up ahead to where Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were walking. Shaking her head disbelievingly, Kagome slowed her pace until Inuyasha had caught up to her.

"I think he's scared of you," she stated.

"Good!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm gonna go beat him up now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bit out.

"Keh!" he stuck out his lower lip. "I was joking. Jeez, Kagome."

Soon they had arrived at the movie theaters, and the group bought their tickets without a problem. They found their seats in the theater, and Kagome was immediately volunteered to get the popcorn, as well as a pizza.

"Kagome, why don't _you_ go get the popcorn? We'll be waiting right here," Ayumi drawled, eyeing Inuyasha with fever. "And don't forget the pizza."

"It's alright, Kagome, I can go and get the snacks," Eri offered kindly.

"No, Kagome is perfectly capable of getting popcorn!" Ayumi protested.

"So are you," Kagome pointed out flatly, "But I'll get it anyways," she said, descending down the theater stairs.

"I'll go with her," a voice declared, and before Ayumi could stop him, Inuyasha faithfully followed after Kagome.

"Wench! Wait up!" Inuyasha cried out as he leaped down the stairs six at a time, turning a lot of heads.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. "I thought you were going to wait with Ayumi."

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned his nose up. "As if you could carry all that stuff on your own."

Smiling slightly to herself, Kagome led the way. Deep down, Inuyasha was a nice guy...

She walked up to the counter, and ordered a bag of popcorn and a whole pizza.

"Dammit," the snacks lady muttered. "I can't cut the pizza!"

Puzzled, Inuyasha looked over at the lady. She was using a small metal sword to try and cut a big piece of bread with red sauce on it, with no effect whatsoever.

_'Humans,'_ he thought smugly, _'are so weak.'_

"_I'll_ help," he smirked.

Sighing in relief, the woman handed him her puny sword, but Inuyasha just waved her away.

"I have my _own_."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Inuyasha-"

He ignored her, and whipped out Tetsusaiga. "_WIND SCAR!_"

The woman screamed and dove out of the way just in time, as the wave of energy cut through the pizza, as well as everything else, slicing it all to ribbons.

"GET HIM!" The security forces flew towards one confused Inuyasha with violent intent.

What did he do?

"Inuyashaaa!" Kagome cried desperately, burying her face in her hands. "Why? Why?"

Inuyasha blinked and blinked and blinked.

"Well don't just stand there! Run!"

Quickly, he swept Kagome up in his arms, and easily bounded out the door.

"Keep running!" Kagome ordered. "Run home! And don't let them see you!"

He complied, and took to the roofs of houses. Why was he being chased? It wasn't like he did anything wrong. He had just been helping that lady, after all... Was Kagome mad at him? She was being awfully quiet.

After a long wind of silence, he finally had to say something.

"Did I... Embarrass you?"

"No... You made me laugh," she smiled softly, after a moment of thinking, looking up at him.

O-K. That was a good sign. She didn't _look_ mad.

At Kagome's house, they entered through her bedroom window, just as Kagome's landline rang.

"Er... Hello?"

"Kagome! You're home! Are you ok? They're saying that there was a terrorist attack here! Where's Inuyasha? Did he do this?" Ayumi rattled off, panicky.

"Um? Inuyasha? He's fine. Why would he... Destroy a movie theater? Of course he didn't do anything!" Kagome winced. She was, and had always been, a bad liar.

"Inuyasha had something to do with this, didn't he?" Ayumi demanded.

"Well, I-"

"Ooh, he's impressive," Ayumi gushed. "If you don't want him, _I'll_ have him!"

Kagome could only imagine the dreamy look in her eyes. "I've got to go, Ayumi," she deadpanned, and slammed down the receiver.

"So, who was that?" Inuyasha's ears twitched in amusement, a small smirk playing on his lips- his _beautiful, gorgeous, full li-_

No! No! No!

She could not afford to fall for Inuyasha, not now! Especially when she knew that he did not return her feelings. He was Kikyo, for Kami's sake! She could never replace the whole in his heart. She could never heal him. She had tried her best, but...

Back to the task at hand.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Surely Inuyasha had heard her conversation, with his ears and all. He was just playing innocent!

"None of your business," she retorted sharply.

The smirk grew wider.

"Let's go back, Kagome. We need to find the Sacred Jewel shards. We're done here, anyways." Inuyasha turned his back to her and knelt down. "Hop on, wench."

Kagome did so, softly gripping the firm shoulders beneath her. Inuyasha sprang out from her windowsill with ease, and leapt towards the shrine well.

Kagome closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. Who knew when she'd get to hold on to Inuyasha like this again? Kikyo could return, and Inuyasha would avoid her touch for at least a week.

Sighing, she reinforced her purchase on Inuyasha, reluctant to let go.

* * *

**A/N: ****Good? Bad? Improvements?**


End file.
